


Untouchable

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Rimming, Self Fucking, Sex Toys, Switching, Teasing, Voodoo doll, voodoo fleshlight, voodoo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: "I've made you cum so many times with my dick and mouth. You look pretty with my hands around you too". Dream swiped his tongue over his lips as he said that, giving his boyfriend an eyeful of his sharp teeth. "I've never made you cum untouched before".
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your eyes didn't skip over that "voodoo doll" tag

George's back ached, smothered between the wall and his boyfriend's body. A pair of strong hands gripped his face before Dream pulled away, finally letting both of them pant for air. The shorter man drank in the sight of him. He looked so good like this, cheeks dusted with pink and striking green eyes peering at him behind sandy blonde bangs. He would never grow tired of the sight. 

Dream only gave him a moment to breathe before returning to his lips. The brunette loved his ravenous energy that he put into everything he did, sex being no exception. He stretched the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he explored his mouth. The taste of mint covered his taste buds. George almost felt bad for just laying back and letting the other man have his way with him whenever he got touchy, but Dream never complained and he couldn't either. 

A bare knee was being pushed between his thighs. The brunette could not stop himself from grinding his hips against it. His cock strained in his jeans, the friction against the inside of his underwear only fueling the fire burning in his gut. 

The blonde chewed his lower lip for a moment before lowering his mouth to his chin. George leaned his head back, giving him easier access to his neck. Right on cue Dream sucked a dark hickey in to his skin. The smaller man was so lost in the feeling of being covered in love bites that he did not notice the other's hands wandering over his body until cold fingertips brushed under his naval. 

His fly was quickly undone. George let out a soft sigh of relief as his dick poked out the waistband of his boxers. He thrust his hips forwards, expecting the same hand to immediately grab him and turn him into a whimpering mess. To his surprise the palm instead slid along his thighs, never touching his bare skin.

Before he could ask any questions or even make a sound of confusion Dream stepped towards the bed. A devious smile had spread itself across the blonde's face, one so familiar that George swallowed at the sight. 

Dream hooked his fingers under the hem of his own sweat shirt. "I wanted to try something different", he began, teasingly raising the fabric just high enough to expose the golden happy trail above his crotch. "I've made you cum so many times with my dick and mouth. You look pretty with my hands around you too". He swiped his tongue over his lips as he said that, giving his boyfriend an eyeful of his sharp teeth. "I've never made you cum untouched before". 

It took George a moment to process the last sentence. At first he thought he meant just fucking his ass or maybe a bit of thigh riding. But then he remembered that Dream had left him a good three paces away and had not bothered to take all his clothes off. Only then did his eyebrows rise up his forehead. 

"You heard me", the taller said as if reading his mind. "You don't get to touch yourself either. It wouldn't be as fun". 

As he spoke he took a step towards him and put his hands over the other's. George let his palms be guided until they were resting at his sides. He then went back to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. The brunette watched him pull his hoodie over his head. The beginnings of a six pack came into view, not defined enough to cast shadows, but undeniably there. The brunette poured his eyes over the constellations of brown freckles that covered his body like spots on a leopard. No matter how many times he saw his boyfriend shirtless he always seemed to discover new marks that he had not seen before.

Dream tossed the sweat shirt over his head on to the bed behind him. George felt his own lips curl into a grin as he noticed the other's wandering pupils. He swayed his hips slightly from where he stood against the wall, teasing him back. He loved the way that Dream's Adam's apple bobbed along his throat, bulge noticeably swelling in his shorts.

The blonde snapped his eyes back to his face, setting his jaw. Having regained his composure he swiveled his waist and swung his legs up until his body was laying prostrate on the sheets, never breaking eye contact with the other man. He hooked his thumbs in to the top of his shorts and lifted his hips slightly before pulling the clothing down his thighs. George bit his lip as the fabric slid along his skin. He gripped his own thighs a little more firmly as Dream kicked the shorts onto the mattress right beside his discarded hoodie. 

Supporting his weight on one hand he sat back up. The brunette immediately dropped his gaze to the red cock between his legs. It was thick and of average length, the smiley tattoo located on his hip seeming to wink back at him as he stared. Immediately he was tempted to reach down and stroke either himself or his boyfriend, but instead opted for folding his arms behind his head. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Dream smirk and reach for something on their night stand. 

Slowly the blonde lowered his hand to his thigh. Something white and shiny twirled in his fingers. It looked like an abstract model of an angel minus the wings. The sphere located atop the cone had a face exactly like the one on his skin etched into its surface. 

George watched it curiously as Dream raised the base of the toy to the head of his dick. He could have sworn that for a split second the doll's little face contorted into a smirk just like its owner's before he sank it onto his length.

Dream exhaled through his teeth, back bowing slightly at the touch. George uttered a similar noise, hips twitching against the wall. The fleshlight stretched as it took more of the blonde. The smaller man watched it gradually sink lower and lower, sliding along his veins until it finally reached his thick pubic hair. He let it sit there a second before wrapping his hand around it more firmly and raised the toy until only the tip was inside. 

He moved the toy in a tight circle before dropping it back to his pelvis. He repeated this process over and over, gradually speeding up until he was jacking himself off with quick, impatient movements. Every time he lowered his hand he lifted his hips to meet it. He raised his thigh and leaned farther back on his palm for better leverage. His cock bobbed with his movements right in George's face, so close that the smaller man could almost taste the swollen member in his mouth. George salivated, closing his lips around his own finger to keep his hands busy and to keep himself from moaning over the other's noises. 

Another thing he loved about Dream was how vocal he was. Each sound he made started out high pitched and wheezing like the whistle of a kettle before developing into a belting groan that bordered on being a shout. Karl and Sapnap had made it very clear over the years that his boyfriend was unsubtle in bed and never failed to complain or crack a snide remark about his voice's ability to pass through the thin walls and keep them awake next door.

Luckily Dream never paid his neighbors any mind while caught in the heat of the moment. George drank in the sound as if it were holy scripture. The brunette reached down and nearly touched himself until he remembered what the other wanted him to do and clutched his thighs more fiercely than he had before. He tried to ignore his aching erection, focusing instead on the way that Dream arched his spine with every thrust and moaned with each exhale. A trickle of drool visibly flowed down his chin as he masturbated himself. 

Dream paused his hand for a moment, catching his breath. The bedframe creaked quietly as he dangled his legs over the side of the mattress and flipped on to his stomach. His pale, freckled ass came into view. His cock dangled between his thighs below him, the toy still stretched around it and his hole gaped mysteriously between his cheeks without anything holding him open. It wasn't until the blonde started moving his hand and his hole winked open and shut rhythmically that George figured out how he accomplished the effect. 

The smaller man would have whistled if he hadn't been so busy chewing his lip. He had to give his boyfriend credit, he had never thought about combining sex with voodoo until then. The blonde never failed to surprise him. He felt a part of himself fall in love with him again. 

More than ever his hands itched to touch him. Before he could think to stop himself George lowered himself to his knees. He leaned forwards until his face was close enough to look inside of him. He brought a hand to the blonde's soft cheek and pinched it hard enough to make his hips stutter their rhythm. Dream looked at him over his shoulder. His green eyes burned with a combination of surprise and lust. 

"I told you not to-". George silenced him with a hot lick to his insides. 

"You said I couldn't touch myself. You didn't say anything about me touching you".

The brunette fingered the tattoo on his hip for a moment before gripping his other cheek more roughly. He pulled the other's hips to his face and immediately bathed his inner passage with his spit. Dream shuddered under him, grinding desperately against his wet appendage. George tightened his grip until he knew he would leave bruises. It felt as though all the tension he had built from neglecting his dick was being channeled through his mouth, determined to make the other fall apart because of his touch. 

His hole tightened and stretched around him, indicating that the blonde never stopped fucking himself with the fleshlight. George dragged his tongue against his walls, tasting every part of his ass. The smaller man felt his boyfriend's legs shake as he slid his hands along his thighs. 

"You'd better cum", he said, putting his palm over the other's on his cock. He sped up his hand to a feverish pace. Dream wailed at the stimulation. "I waited so long to touch you. You'd better be a good slut and cum for me". 

Thick fluid gushed out of the toy around Dream's dick. The blonde went limp against the bed. It was not until George pulled his face away from the other's ass that he felt sticky cum against his own stomach smeared against the backs of Dream's thighs. 

The brunette slowly swiped the fluid on to his fingers. He admired the white color for a moment before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers clean. He heard the blonde chuckle tiredly against the mattress. 

"I knew I could do it", he rasped. George could only grin. He also knew Dream would be able to make him cum untouched the second he threw the idea into the air.

His boyfriend was untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the person who requested this. It took me a bit to get around to it, but it's finally here.


End file.
